Raven Light and The Book of Spells
by RavenLight13
Summary: Raven Light has always wondered where she belongs in the world. When she runs away with a group of people on their way to a special school for kids like her, she gets her answer. When someone steals Hecate's book of spells to revive Kronos. Raven and her new friends must recover it before it's too late. strong(Doesn't have Percy Jackson in it, but is a demigod story)/strong
1. Chapter one: The Beginning

_It has been many years since we foretold a great prophecy about a hero of great power. And in those many years, she has become a hero, like no other, but her story remains untold. That is until now. This is the story of how one hero, became the hero to the entire mythological world._

_In the small town of Salem Massachusetts, a young lady of the age of seventeen, arrives at school on a cold February's morning._

_This young Lady's name is Raven Light._

I sighed as Bonita's car pulled up at Saint Joseph's Catholic school. The only reason why I'm at this miserable school, here was a fight between two girls, I think they were friends, over some guy they both had huge crushes on; I was just walking in the halls, trying to get to my next class, and I kinda got caught in between the girl because one, of them was using me like a shield...anyway John heard about it from the office, because they thought I was in the fight and the girl using me as a shield, was holding me back from the other girl and John transferred me in the middle of the semester; I hate him so much and not just because he sent me here, something he's been wanting to do since I entered high school. 

Saint Joseph's was originally built in the early sixteen hundreds by a priest by the name of Frances Joseph the third, for Sunday prayers; sadly though he died like a week before construction was compete. In the late nineteen hundreds, a bolt of lightning hit the church's iron cross, burning the church to the ground. This Saint Joseph's was recently rebuilt, like just last summer, on top of the runes of the old church; but instead of another church, they built into a school. 

It is a two story building with a library, filled of the history Christian and other Christian books, like 'How to be a good Christian" and lot of other dumb books, a gym filled with equipment, class rooms for English, Science, History, Math, and all of the arts, a cafeteria for lunch and announcements. There were several tall windows all around the sides and in the very center, was a stained glass circle window, decorated with a cross. 

"Alright Marie remember your father and I are going to be late coming home tonight." 

I turned my head and looked at Bonita. Bonita has long wavy dark brown with mixes of light brown hair, her green eyes are bright and just smiled at you and her skin is a smooth olive tone. She has the type of face that turns heads and make men drool in lust. She's dressed in a purple blouse, a black skirt, tan stockings and black healed boots. Bonita is originally from Athens Greece, so she has a thick accent, but her voice was very soft. Her and her mother moved to Salem, her Senior year of high school. After high school, Bonita was accepted to Harvard University. After she graduated from Harvard, at the top of her classes, She enrolled into med. school, and became a very successful doctor and a surgeon; after she finished schooling she started working at the local hospital. 

Her and Dad actually met in collage, even went out on a few dates, but lose touch with one another after graduating. During that gap, Dad met my mother; I never really met her, Dad says that she left when I was born wanted nothing to do with me; he also told me that she wanted an abortion, but he talked her out of it; Mommy dearest left the minute I was born. Bonita was actually the doctor who delivered me, so Dad had a helping hand raising me. They dated for like two years, when Dad proposed on their three anniversary. 

"I know Bon." I said harshly. 

Bonita went silent, and I grabbed my backpack and exited her car, slamming the door shut. As I made my way to the enter, I felt snowballs hit my leather covered shoulders, and the sound of other students laughing. 

_Ha-ha, very funny. Morons._

Once I got to the door, I stopped my feet against the mat they placed by the door, so we won't get water all over the floor inside, I wiped the snow off my black leather jacket and walked into the warm school. I moved away from the door way to my normal spot by the window and sat down on the wall, kinda like a window seat, but at school and took out my book from my bag. 

My name is Marie Light; but if you call me that I'll punch you into next week. I go by Raven, it was a child nickname, given to me by my class, when our science teacher brought in a raven he found with a broken wing. The raven, which we name Dexter, would follow me around the classroom and even get small rocks and twigs for me, everyone started calling me Marie, the Raven Queen, but that was getting old fast, so the just shortened it to Raven. As a kid growing up wasn't the easiest thing in the world; for one thing, my dad, John Light is an expert on the Salem Witch trails for the museum, he evens runs the old judge house museum near the old cemetery and abandoned metal hospital. I grew up surrounded by thousands of books on history, ancient artifacts and replicas from Salem. He went to school here in Salem and attended Harvard University, with Bonita, and then left to study, geography and to study under his father who was an archaeologist. 

Dad is also very religious and won't tolerate anything outside the church's expectations of good behavior. So that met no skin tight or showing skin, that didn't need to be showed, no cutting of my hair, no dying my hair, no piercings, no tattoos, etc; he even goes so fair as if you miss one day of Sunday worship, you have to read the bible out loud, for like an hour and then write a ten page essay on how Christianity started. So, my childhood was every difficult. Before I went to Saint Joseph's, I attended Wayside, yes like the book, High school; Wayside High was a school filled with trouble makers and fighting, like all the time, the school had little or no equipment for anything and the school was falling apart. Wayside was built by a woman, back in the early nineteen hundreds and since then it has been declared the worst school in the state, but I rather be there then here. Believe it or not, Wayside was a high anti-bully school and everyone followed that code like it was the Bible. Here, there are bullies, rumors and other drama.

Anyway, I was reading my book when someone suddenly ripped it out of my hands. 

"Hey." I said looking up. 

Standing in front of me, was Brad Vigtor, the star football player at school. Brad has short dirt blond hair, green eyes that just say trouble stay way from me, smooth pale skin. Brad had the type of face that made girls fall to his feet. I'm not one of those girls; he had a thick, heavy voice but it was very soft. He wore, his school uniform, which was a white button up shirt that was suppose to be tucked in, a blue and red stripped tie, light brown dress pants, a blue wool jacket that is suppose to be button up and black dress shoes; but Brad wore it differently, he wore the shirt tucked, tie loss around his neck, the jacket unbutton. I actually knew Brad when we were little kids. He was a dorky kid, who got beat up twenty-four seven, before his dad started couching him in football and making him lift weights and workout twenty-four-seven over the summers. Brad had his friends with him behind him, laughing. 

Hanging on his arm was his girlfriend of two years, Mandy. Many has long black hair, blue eyes that just scream spoiled brat and pale skin. She had the type of face that make boys drool and girls hate her guts; she had a voice that matched her personalty, ugly. Mandy wore the school uniform, and for girls it was very different for girls. She wore a stripped red, black and white skirt, white button up blouse, a red and white stripped tie, a red jacket, button up, knee high socks and black flats. Mandy, like Brad wore it very different; she made the skirt smaller then its suppose to be, she didn't wear the jacket at all, several of her buttons were undone, giving you a good look at her breast and her stomach, no socks and black high healed shoes. Mandy is another girl I knew as little kids, but not in a good way. She always bullied me and Brad, when he was a dork, and tell storied of the things her daddy bought her when ever she throw a fit. She game me the look that said 'Don't touch my man'. 

I stood from my spot. 

"Hey Loser." Brad said shaking my book in front of my face. 

"Give me back my book Brad." 

I reached for my book but he moved it away from my reach. 

"Hey not so fast, Little Marie." 

I glared at him. I hated being called Marie, and he knows that. He just laugh at me and shake my book in my face again. 

"What the hell do you want Brad; don't you have something better to do then pick on me?" 

"Yeah Brady, like me?" Mandy said moving her finger down his chin. 

I felt like throwing up when she said that. Mandy and Brad are very, very physical with each other, and they will let you know, just how physical, when ever they kiss. It amazes me, how they never get caught doing that stuff in a 'Good Christian' school. 

Brad ignored her and started flipping through the pages of my book. 

"What'ch reading anyway little Marie?" 

Again I reached for my book, but Brad moved it away again, and grabbed me around the neck. Whenever I tried to get out of his grip, he just tighten it, enough to where I can't get lose. 

"The Ghost of Mary Prairie? Throw this trash away." 

Brad threw my book to one of his buddies and he then threw it in the trash can. They laughed and Brad released my neck. I went to retrieve my book from the trash, as Brad and his friends laughed and the bell rung. 

"Later Little Marie." Brad said walking off. 

I watched as they walked off. They're nothing but jerks; they're always missing with me. Shaking my book, free of the real garbage I walked away and walked back to the little window seat and grabbed my backpack. 

_This is going to be a long day._

I was right too. So far today I was hit by a doge-ball by Mandy, who surprisingly has a strong arm,. Brad took my book yet again and played Monkey in the middle with me and a friend of his, one of his friends tripped me at lunch and made me throw my food on a teacher in the lunch room, I was called out several times to answer questions, I didn't have the answer to, I was locked into a locker by a girl on the wrestling team, I flunked another science quiz. My day couldn't possible be any worse. 

I sighed as I walked down the empty halls, during seventh period and walked into the broken girls' bathroom, that nobody used anymore. I walked over to the sink farthest from the door and sat down on it, putting my feet on the sick next to it. I dug into the right inside pocket of my leather jacket and took out a pack of cigarettes. 

I know smoking isn't healthy for you, but I only smoke when I feel stressed out; so quit often. Taking one cigarette out, I placed in between my lips, and put the pack back into my jacket and took out the lighter. Lighting the cigarette, I took it out and put the lighter away. Holding my little stress reliever in my left hand hand I looked at my mirror. 

My hair is dark brown and put into a high ponytail, with a brad on the top of my head, my eyes are silver, yes silver and I have olive tone skin. I didn't have a face like Bonita or Mandy, thank god on that; I wore dark blue jeans, that had slits on both of the knees, a light blue turtle neck shirt, a light blue hoodie and a black leather jacket, to keep warm and my black and white converses. Since I enrolled into this school late, they didn't have a uniform ready for me and I had to wear normal everyday cloths, until neck year, which I wasn't complaining about. Looking at my reflection, I wondered where do I belong, I mean I don't get along with Dad or Bonita, I have no friends, not that I would want any and no life, besides the one Dad wants me to have. 

Taking a drag of the cigarette, I blew a puff of smoke at the mirror and turned my head away looking down at my feet; however when the door was thrown opened, my head jumped up to see Mrs. Marson. Mrs. Marson had long black, white and gray hair, pulled back into a tight bun on the top of her head, green eyes that were just as cold as ice and pale skin. She had the type of face, that looked like a crazed granny; her voice was very strong and rough. She wore a white button up blouse and a long dark blue skirt, her shoes are covered by her skirt, but when ever she walked you could see traces of her black healed shoes. Mrs. Marson is an English teacher that worked here since the late eighteen hundreds, she's very stricted. 

"Miss. Light, put that filthy cigarette out this instant!" Mrs. Marson said angrily. 

_Crap._

Sighing I put the cigarette out in the sink, and got down and walked over to her. She grabbed my left ear and started tugging on it, as she walked. 

"Ow, ow, ow." I whispered. 

"I have had enough of you skipping my class, young lady. You've have been nothing but trouble since the day you arrived."

"Not my fault, my Dad decided to transfer me in the middle of the semester!" 

"Well we'll soon fix that, we're going to the headmaster's office." 

_Double crap._

As Mrs. Marson was dragging me along with her, the bell rung for eighth period. 

_Great, everyone's going to see me getting in trouble...again._

Soon enough, the halls were quickly filled with other students and they all begun laughing and whispering. 

"Looks like Marie's in trouble, again." Someone whispered. 

I felt my cheeks heat up. 

_I was wrong, things can be worse._

I guess, Mrs. Marson was feeling bad for embarrassing me, because she released my ear. 

"Get to class!" Mrs. Marson barked. 

Like the little robots they are, they said "Yes Mrs. Marson" and bolted to class. 

"Come with me, Miss. Light." 

I walked with her as we continued to go to the headmaster's office. I wasn't too worried about going to his office, because he's my father...at least the father to the church, I'm forced to go to. Once we arrived, Mrs. Marson knocked on his door. We waited until a muffled voice spoke. 

"Come in." 

Mrs. Marson opened the door, and led me in by the shoulders. I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and waited for Father Davis. Father Davis has short gray with mixes of white hair, blue eyes that were bright as the sky, and dark skin. He has a face of a wise monk; he has a gentle voice. He wore a black suit with a red tie, and a weaved golden scarf around his shoulders. Father Davis was not looking at me, but spoke to me. 

"Back again are we, Miss. Light." Father Davis said. 

"Hello sir." I muttered. 

Father Davis put down his pen and looked at me. For a while he didn't speak just looked at me. 

"Miss. Light why do you continue to act out in a school of good nature I wish you to act more like-" 

"Like those robots you call students? I don't think so and I'm not acting out; Brad and Mandy are always causing trouble for me and all the teachers let them get away with it." 

"Are they the ones, making you skip?" 

"Well no... but they-" 

"Marie, you can't balm everything on someone else." 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Aw, perfect timing. Come in, Mrs. Light." 

_Bonita's here? Oh that's just great. Don't these people know she's busy enough without coming to school because I got into trouble._

I glared at Father Davis. 

"Now don't be that way, Marie its for the best." 

"Yeah right." 

The door opened and I looked back at Bonita. he looked a little upset, and I just know its because of me. 

"Thank-you for coming, Mrs. Light." 

"Of course, Father Davis." 

"Now about your daughter." 

"Step-daughter." I muttered. 

Bonita and I were on our way home, from Saint Joseph's after our meeting with Father Davis. I was expelled from school, and I wasn't complaining one bit.

"Marie, what are your father and I going to do with you? This is your second school in a year. We can't keep this up forever, you have one more year of school left." Bonita said.

"I know Bon, you don't have to keep telling me." 

"Marie-" 

"And my name isn't Marie; its Raven." 

Bonita and I fell silent. As we pulled into our drive way, I looked out the window. Looking at our house you'd think its cool. But it's not, its not even our house. Its the old judges house, we just lived there, to reinvent it and make it so the museum can turn into a museum for the Salem Witch trails. The house is a three floored manor, with windows in just about every room. It was build around the same time Saint Joseph's was built, but it stayed interacted over the years, just rotting slowly over time. Bonita pulled up close to the front of the house and turned the car off. We got out and I walked in and was greeted by Dad. 

Dad has short black with mixes of gray hair, brown eyes, that were covered by big square glasses and pale skin. Dad has a face that made others turn and stair because of the big red birthmark, covering half of his face; his had a emotionless, computer like voice. He wore a white shirt, covered by a ugly brown sweater, with ugly green zig-zag designs, brown dress pants and black dress shoes. he was tapping his foot angrily on the floor. 

_I'm in trouble._

"Marie Marguerite Light." Dad said angrily. 

_Correction, I'm in big trouble._

I walked past him, wanting to go up to my room, but he spoke again. 

"Freeze young lady." 

Angrily I stopped on the stars and turned to face him. 

"what?" 

"You were expelled?" 

"Don't know why you're asking if you already know the answer." 

"Go to your room." 

"Gladly." 

I stormed up the stars and entered my room, slamming the door shut. Since there was no electricity , all I had for a source of light was an old oil lamp, that was in the room, when we moved in. Dad said I could keep it until electricity could be added; we've lived here since I was six and I'm now seventeen years old, and there's still no electricity. I turned the oil lap on, and threw my back across the room. My room is a small one, but I kinda liked it, even if it was a two hundred year old room. I had a bed, two dressers, a old desk and two bookshelves. Dad said it use to be a study.; but now it was my bedroom. The bed was actually bigger then the room, so there was a small space between the foot of the bed and the wall, but it was big enough that I could get throw, with out turning. The covers were a dark blue color with light blue and white mixed in, with matching pillows. My dressers were two wooden dressers, one with a mirror and one without. The bed and dressers were made out of the same style of wood, and each had little leaf designs on the tops. The desk was in the room when we moved in and we just left in there. There was one single window in the room, and it gave me a view of the woods surrounding the house. 

An hour had past and I was in bed, in some old yoga pants and a short sleeve gray t shirt, reading my book when Bonita's voice came in behind the door. 

"Marie, may I come in?" 

"Yeah." I said not looking up from my book. 

The door opened and Bonita came in. I marked my page and put my book down, and looked at her. She had her hair curled and down, something that is very rare, a black dress that hugged her curves, and a little but of her breast showing from a tinny opening near the top, a gold locket, that her mother gave her and some unneeded makeup. 

"You look beautiful." 

"Thank-you. You're father and I are leaving for dinner, there's money on the living room table for you, why don't you order some pizza and a soda; I left my phone on the table too." 

"Ok... is he still mad?" 

"Yeah, so may want to wait until we leave, before you come out." 

I smiled. Bonita always warned me if Dad was still mad or not and then tell me to wait a bit, before coming to get me. 

"Thanks Bon." 

Bonita smiled at me, before Dad's voice come from down stars. 

"Bonita, come on or we'll be late!" Dad boomed. 

"I'm coming John." 

Bonita sighed and kissed my forehead and left the room. I got out of bed and walked slowly out of the room and stood, near the edge of the hallway and closed my eyes. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes John, I'm ready." 

I heard the sound of the door opening and closing and I waited for a few minutes, before walking down the stars and into the living room, where Bonita left the money. The living room is the biggest room, in the house...besides the kitchen that is. There are four couches, all red and in surprisingly, perfect condition. There was a fire, place and some fire wood, for the cold winter's evenings, bookcases surrounding the walls, and two tall windows. 

I picked it up and saw there was like forty dollars. I picked up the phone to call in, when a loud bang suddenly filled the empty house. I jumped and put both the money and phone in my pocket and ran out into the hallway and looked at the doors. Someone was knocking, and I didn't feel like answering.


	2. Chapter two: I Get a Lift

I stood still, holding my breath fearfully as the pounding of the door continued . I slowly walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. Pushing down on it, I opened the door. Two boys came crashing into the house, landing on the floor.

They were twin brothers, but every different. One of them had long platinum blonde hair, his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, so I couldn't see what color his were, tan skin. He wore a red shirt, with brown string, kinda like a they would wear in old England, blue skinny jeans and checker converses. Around his neck was a three tooth necklace and a single cross ear ring in his right ear. The other one, had short black skin, pale skin. He too had on dark sunglasses, concealing his eyes. He wore a black top, with a brown belt across his chest, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. He had on a band aid across his noise and a gaze on his left cheek. He wore a spike collar and dog tags around his neck. They both had a face, like Brad, but Brad nothing on these guys.

They both had tiny scratches on their arms and faces, and their cloths were torn and dirty. The blond haired boy turned and looked at me, then spoke to me.

"Close the door!"

His vice was was smooth, but panicked. I closed the door and stood against it. The blonde haired boy turned away from me and turned his attention to the black haired boy. He was bent over, holding his side tightly.

"Hey open your eyes. Come on, open you're eyes, we're safe!"

The black haired boy groaned. The blonde haired boy looked at me as if for help.

"T-there's a first aid kit, in the kitchen, bring him, over to the living room." I said pointing to the living room.

The blonde haired boy nodded his head and picked the blacked haired boy, by taking one of his arms and placing it over his shoulders and holding on to his waist, supporting him carefully as they made their way to the living room. I stood there for a moment in pure shock. Not only was there one hot boy in my house, but two and one of them is hurt. I took a deep breath and ran to the kitchen. The kitchen was the biggest room, in the whole house. It had old fashion stove, with a chimney, a large island, and I mean the counter kind, not an island in the middle of the sea, and several pots and pans hanging from a special shelf, above the island, a fridge, that Dad, brought in so we can store out food, which was connected to a small generator. and lots of drawers filled with spoons, forks, knives and other kitchen materials. Bonita kept the first aid kit, on top of the fridge. I grabbed it, and rushed to the living room.

The blonde haired boy, manged to get the black haired boy, onto one of the couches and was holding his head, rubbing his hair. You can tell, they were very, very close. I slowly walked over and knelled in front of the couch and moved the blacked haired boy's hands, when the blonde haired boy's hands grabbed my wrists suddenly.  
I looked up at him. He had a thin line on his lips, and you can tell he was a little nerve, about anyone touching his friend.

"I'm here to help."

He looked at me, before releasing my wrists. I moved his hands and then, went to the the bottom of his shirt looking at the blonde haired boy, for permission. He say my hesitation and nodded his head. I pulled his short up and saw three sets of claw marks on him. I couldn't hold back the gasp, that left my lips.

"What happened?"

"We were um... um...attacked by a group of birds, yeah, that's it, a group of birds."

I looked at him with a raised eye brow. Though I thought it was weird, I didn't question him any farther and went to work. I grabbed some cotton balls, and the peroxide. Putting the cotton balls, near the top pf the peroxide, I tipped it over and back up, before taking the now wet cotton balls, near the claw marks. I looked at the black haired boy.

"This is going to sting."

The black haired boy nodded his head and I continued. He let out a load hiss, and I pulled back fearfully. I looked at the claw marks, now bubbling, because of the peroxide and the black haired boy groaning. Taking a deep breath, I continued to clean the wound out. The black haired boy didn't hiss anymore, but I knew this still hurt. After it was all done, I ended using all the cotton balls, all the of the neosporin, two aspirin and half of a roller bandage. The black haired boy and the blonde haired boy were whispering in Greek and because Bonita taught me how to speak in Greek, I understood them perfectly.

"Θα πρέπει να της πω την αλήθεια." The blacked haired boy whispered.

We should tell her the truth. The truth about what?

I packed up the kit and stood up, my knees crying out in protest, from knelling for so long. I stretched my legs, before going back to the kitchen, and putting the kit back, where it belongs, and making a metal note to tell Beth to restock the kit.

I sighed and my stomach growled. Taking out the phone I called in a large cheese pizza and a coke soda for delivery. At least half an hour, before it got here. Sighing for like the twentieth time that night, I walked back to the living room, to see the black haired boy was trying to sit up and the blonde haired boy was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to him and genitally pushed him back down. He looked at me.

"You should lay down; you were hurt pretty bad."

He laid back down.

"Thank-you for helping me, where did you learn to do this?"

"My step-mother, she's a nurse and she taught me, how to treat a wound; encase I ever got hurt and nobody was home to take me to the hospital. Where'd your friend go?"

"Friend?"

"The blonde haired boy."

The blacked haired boy opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door. I looked behind me, to the entice hall.

"That can't possible be the pizza... I'll be right back."

I stood up, and left the living room, and went to the door and answered it.

"Wait."

I turned to see the blonde haired boy running down the stairs and coming to the door. He opened it and I looked out side as he did too. It was Father Davis. He was wearing a black wool coat, and a matching fedora.

"Father Davis, come on in." I said pushing the blonde haired boy out of the way.

Father Davis, stepped in and I closed the door, behind him and turned around facing him. He was looking at the blonde haired boy who was glaring at him.

"How are you Father Davis?"

Father Davis turned his attention away from the blonde haired boy and to me.

"Well, thank-you; I came to talk with your parents."

"Sorry, they're in town having dinner with Mrs. Johnson, they won't be back until later tonight; but I'm sure they'd love to talk to you tomorrow."

"They left you alone? With a boy?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. He would make it sound like that, he just would. I was about to replay, when I spotted the blacked haired boy came into the hall, holding his side and using the wall, to hold himself up.

"You should be laying down."

I moved away from Father Davis and the blonde haired boy and rushed to the black haired boy, and caught him, as he was beginning to fall. I managed to pull him up and I guess the blond haired boy also ran over here, because he took the black haired boy from me and helped him back into the living room. I sighed and turned back to Father Davis.  
He had a look of shock and angry.

"Father Davis let me explain-"

"Please do, Marie."

And I did. I explained to him, that I didn't know these, boys, how one of them was hurt, how I treated his wound and the thay were claw marks. Father Davis' face turned from an angry look to a please look.

"Marie, what you did was very generous, and I am please to know, that you have opened your home to two complete strangers in need. God will not forget this act of kindness."

I couldn't help but role my eyes, at his words.

"Father Davis, I would love for you to not tell my dad, he'll freak if I had boys home, even if they needed help."

He hesitated, but agreed to keep this quiet. I thanked him and we joined the blonde haired boy and the black haired boy in the living room. I was glad that Father Davis decided to stay, even if it was to keep an eye on the three of us, to make sure we didn't do anything inappropriate.

Father Davis sat down on a couch, across my mysterious guest.

"I'll be back, I have to go get some fire wood." I said.

Father Davis twas about to stand up, but I gave him a look and I asked him, if he could stay and help the boys if they needed it and he sat right back down. The thing about Father Davis, is he can't resist a request from a young lady in need.

I left the living room, and quickly ran up the stars and into my room grabbing my jackets and my shoes and my oil lap. I walked back down the stairs and to the doors. I opened the door and stepped out. The cold wind hit ,my face, like a punch to the face. Shivering, I turned on the lap and I walked in the snow, towards the side of the house. The only thing, beside the woods, near our house is a well, and a little shack with fire wood. The shack was actually recently build by Dad for the winters, because we didn't have heating, so it got pretty cold in the winters and blazing hot in the summers.

The shack was small, with a little wagon filled with old logs, from when the owner of this house would chop wood in the winters. In the center of the shack was a, an anvil, a pile of wood and an ax. I put the lap down, on a small little shelf that Dad, build, so we can put laps down on for light. I grabbed a log and placed it on the anvil and grabbed the ax, which was hanging from two nails in-bedded into the shack. I rose the ax and was about to swing down, when I suddenly heard a load shriek. Jumping, I dropped the ax and it fell to the snowy ground. Shaking I looked around.

"H-hello?" I asked shakily.

The only answer I got, was the howling of the winter's wind. After a catching my breath and calming my nerves, I picked the ax and once again raised it and swung down, cutting the log in half. I did theses four more times, getting a total of ten pieces of wood.

This should last for a few hours.

I was about to pick up the logs when another shriek filled the air. I jumped and started shaking and not from the cold.

"Is someone out there?"

Again, only the wind answered me.

"Marie?"

I jumped and turned to see Father Davis. Taking a few deep to calm I looked at him, as he looked at me with concern.

"Marie, are you alright?" He asked.

"F-fine, you just scared me that's all."

"I apologize, I came out here to see if you were alright, we heard the shrieking. The young men were concerned and asked me to check on you."

They were worried? We didn't even know each other's names, and they care for me? I couldn't help but smile at that. I picked up the wood and Father Davis, took the lap from its shelve and together we made our way back to the living room. I placed the longs down, before adding them to the fire place, I throw in some old newspaper in and lite a match up and threw that in. Grabbing the fire poker, I poked at the fire until it was big enough to light and warm up the living room.

"Alright, boys, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Father Davis said.

There was another knock at the door about an hour while the boys were telling their story.

_Now that has to be the pizza. Hope Father Davis and the boys likes cheese pizza.  
_  
"I'll be, right back." I said standing up from my spot by Father Davis.

The blonde haired boy and the blacked haired boy looked at each other and begun whispering to one another. I left the living room and entered the entice hall and answered the door.  
Brad was standing outside the door, holding one of those bags that carried pizza and anything extra. He wore a red dress shit and his school uniform pants.

_Great, just my luck._

"Well, well, well, I heard little Marie was expelled from school." Brad said with a smug smile.

"That's non of your business Brad, just give me my order." I snapped.

"I would, but my hands are just so cold. Why don't you invite me in."

I took a deep irritating breath. I stepped aside and let him in. Brad smiled that 'I knew you'd give into me look' and opened the bag and took out my pizza and the drink. I grabbed them both and went into the kitchen and put them down on the island, took out four plates and four cups from a cupboard and put them by the pizza and soda. I walked back out to the entice hall and saw Brad was still there. I took out the money from my pocket and rejoined Brad by the door.

"How much will that be?"

Brad grabbed me by the chin and brought my face closer to his.

"For you, a kiss."

I couldn't help but blush in anger. I just shoved the money at him and about to open the door when there was yet another knock at the door.  
Why is this place suddenly popular?

I opened the door and looked was there. I went to push Brad out and close the door when someone yelled at me.

"Close the door!"

I turned around to see the blonde haired boy running towards me. I was about to ask why, when I felt a sharp pain in my arms. One second, my feet were on the ground and the next I'm being lifted up from the ground. I know, I've always dreamed of flying, but isn't what I had in mind!

As I was flying around the room, the blonde haired boy had slammed the door shut and was looking at me. I looked up and saw something I didn't think was real. It was half bird and half woman. It had red feathers, all over its body, and on the sides of her breasts. The parts that weren't covered in feathers were covered in bright red scales. She had a sharp beak and sharp talons, like any kind of raptor, and I mean the bird of pray and not a truck or dinosaur.

I was starting to panic. I looked back at the blonde haired boy, Brad and Father Davis as he ran; he had a panicked look on his face along with the Brad. The blonde haired boy had a look of anger on his face and yelling in Greek.

"Αδελφός, Στρίγκλα επίθεση!"

_Harpy attack? Harpies, are only myths, but then again I can't really argue with that seeing as I'm being carried off by one.  
_  
"Help!" I said panicked.

"Hold on, Marie!" Father Davis said.

"Like I have a choose!"

The harpy flow around and swooped down at Father Davis, Brad and the blonde haired boy and used me like a boiling ball and knocked them over like a set of pins. Father Davis fell hard on his hip but thankfully stood back up with he help of Brad. The Harpy flow up out of their reach and did it again.

Once again they fell to the floor, Brad had actually stayed on the floor and was curling into a ball, and sucking on his thumb, like he did when he was beat up. Father Davis had gotten up again, but was slow about it and was out of breath, when he stood up, using the wall for support. I looked at the Harpy and started moving my arms around and kicking my legs back and forth like you would on a swing and manged to make it let go of me.

At first I was Happy I was free then, I remembered I was free from the only thing keeping me up. I wasn't even free for second before she grabbed my left ankle with her sharp talons. I hissed in pain.

I looked down...or up rather, at the Harpy.

"Let go of me already!"

I kicked it in its stomach and it let go of me. I was falling fast and I had closed my eyes, expecting to feel pain, but instead I felt a pair of arms. I opened my eyes to see, the black haired boy. He manged to turn us around and landed on his back, with me on top, and turned again on to his side. He had culled up into a ball, like Brad, but he was holding his side and grunting in pain. I sat up as the Harpy shrieked and flew down at us, with her talons coming to attack us. I blinked and the Blonde haired boy was standing there with a spear in his hands and used it like a bat and hit it hard. It landed on its back and the Blonde haired boy and jumped, diving the spear into is chest and held it there as the Harpy struggled, before it eventually stopped moving and went limp. The blonde haired boy ran over to us as his pear suddenly disappeared before my very eyes. He slid onto his knees, once he was close enough and picked the Black haired boy and turned him towards him.

"You idiot, why did you move?!"

Even though it sounded like he was angry, I could tell he was worried about his friend. Father Davis and Brad, who had finally stopped being a baby come over to us.  
"M-Marie are you alright?" Father Davis asked breathlessly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find my voice. I just nodded my head yes.

"Dude what was that thing?!" Brad asked fearfully.

"That doesn't matter, we-" The blonde haired said.

"Young, man that...that creature, just attacked Marie; It is very important, you tell us, everything." Father Davis interrupted.

The blonde haired boy looked at me and then back at Father Davis. He picked up the blonde haired boy and supported him by the shoulders; Father Davis, who is stronger then he looks, helped me up, my arms burning as he lifted one around his shoulders and put his arm around my waist and supported me as I kept off my left leg. Brad just stood there, until Father Davis told him to follow. The blonde haired boy helped the black haired boy onto the couch, before helping Father Davis sit me down and rolled my pants up.  
My ankle was torn in three spots and bleeding heavily. Taking a look at my arms, I saw they matched my ankle.

"Marie, where's the first aid kit?" Father Davis said.

"In the kitchen, I'll go and-" I started getting up.

Father Davis gently pushed me back down. He stood up and looked at the blonde haired boy.

"We'll speak when I get back." 

The blonde haired boy nodded his head and Father Davis left the room; and because he's visited before he knows where the kitchen is. For some unknown reason, Brad also left the room in a fast run, thankfully. I heard the door open and close and Brad's car driving off.ing.


End file.
